kleptocats_appfandomcom-20200213-history
KleptoCats // Item Inventory
Collecting items is the main goal of Kleptocats. Room One: The Bedroom -;; -;; -;; -;; -"Life Tips" Book;; From the author of "Obey Your Cat." -White Basket;; You can use this thing to catch stuff. -Cereal;; Good for breakfast! -Action Figure;; MISB (Mint In Sealed Box) -Fortune Teller Ball;; My outcome doesn't look very favorable. -Snake;; Hey kitty for real, what's with you and snakes? -Blanket;; Nice blanket. -Knife;; Just don't get any funny ideas. -Black Ball with Eyes;; This creature lurks in the shadows. -Caution Sign;; It's just a sticker, don't worry. -String of Lights;; Just some lights for a dark room. -Broken Clock;; A broken clock is right twice a day. -Mini Swing;; A mini swing, how fun! -Radio;; This radio is stuck in the same music station, they always play pop from the 80s. -Record;; I wonder what kind of music this record plays. -Party Hat;; PARTY!!! -Toy Castle;; A toy castle. -Snail "Adventure Time";; Oh, you found the hidden snail! -Night Light;; Are you afraid of the dark. -Mirror;; Nothig to see here, just a normal mirror. *You can see a woman tied up in the mirror* -Tribal Warrior;; An ancient warrior of a cat worshipper tribe. -Pink Thing?;; Oh, you found a hevafijdgeh. -Sea Shell;; You can't hear the sea in it. It's broken. -Cactus;; Just a cactus, with a face. -Slingshot;; Slingshots should be considered as weapons. -Dumpling;; A dumpling...mmmm getting hungry. -Die;; A die to die for. -Hole;; The cat brought a hole for the floor. Yeah, that makes total sense. -Dom;; A little birdie called Dom. -Hot Sauce;; If you couldn't tell by the demon in the bottle, it is spicy. -Mini Moose;; This moose is mini. -Toaster;; A machine built to toast bread. -Hyper Beard Dude;; Hyper Beard Dude, he likes to jump. -H Magnet on fridge ;; If I... -E Magnet on fridge ;; ...just... -L Magnet on fridge ;; ...right... -P Magnet on fridge ;; ...order. -Stuffed Fox Doll;; Forgotten child. -Balloon;; Another character from "The Balloons". -Barrel;; Do barrels roll? -Pudding;; Puddi puddi! - Map Piece of 4;; Above the lake. -Map Piece of 4;; Below the mountains. -Map Piece of 4;; Just follow the trail. -Map Piece of 4;; X marks the spot. -Magnifying Glass;; You can use it to do research but most kids use it to burn ants. -Skull;; That doesn't look human, at all. -Sticker;; 377:B -Plumbus "Rick and Morty";; Everuone has a Plumbus in their home. -Catoctapus;; Is that an octopus or a cat? -Flux Capacitor "Back to the Future";; It makes time travel possible. -Spaceship ;;I have no way to know if it is a real spaceship or just a toy. -Eye of Providence Eye of God ;;All-seeing eye on a pyramid. -Anubis god ;; A forgotten god. -Sad Frog Rare Pepe ;; The rarest of them all. -Alien from "Space Invaders" ;; An invader from space. -Llama ;; Hey kitty, you are naked! -Pink Poo ;; Pink poop, that doesn't look good. -Waldo "Where's Wally?" ;; You finaly found him! -Black Charro "Muertitos" ;; The Black Charro is part of our game "Muertitos". -Pug ;; Stinky pug, always farting. Likes to smell dogs butts. -Brain ;; This brain is missing a piece. -Experiment cipher: escape ;; Experiment RDVS{<- -Phone ;; That phone...so familiar. - Shovel "Shovel Knights" ;; Better than a sword for some knights. -Captain America's Shield ;; Look at me, I'm the captain now! -Celleste the Stuffed Cow ;; Celleste might be escaping some space bugs. -Monster Godzilla ;; This monster wants to destroy the city. -Robot ;; This robot is trying to stop the monster. -Purple Stone ;; Magic stone that grants wishes, or so they say. -Alien Symbol "Halo" ;; Symbol of a mighty alien race. -Flying Eyeball ;; This creature...I see it in games all the time. -Star ;; Cute star ;) -Pawprint ;; We knew... -Gold Key ;; This key looks important. -Dreamcatcher ;; How curious. I could use one of those right now. -Ghostbusters Sticker ;; Who you gonna call? -Heartstone "World of Warcraft" & the "Heartstone" game ;; This isn't shaped like a heart. -Red & Blue Pill "The Matrix" ;; You take the blue pill, the story ends. You take the red pill, you stay in Wonderland. -Green Down Arrow Code ;; up, up -Orange Right Arrow Code ;; down, down -Blue Up Arrow Code ;; left, right, left, right -Pink Left Arrow Code ;; B, A, START -Anchor ;; A space pirate's weapon of choice. Room Two: The Patio -Paw Print;; Are you kidding me? Did you walk on mud or something? Argh. -Pony Little Pony:Friendship is Magic;; I think I know this from a really strange cartoon about horses. -Saitama Punch Man;; This guy is OP, man. -Lighter;; Great! A lighter. Always handy. -Rodent (??) ;; I see you there little buddy. -Sonic the Hedgehog ;; Gotta go fast! Follow your dreams. -Hungry Rabbit;; Om nom nom nom! -Top hat with eye;; I think that hat is looking at me. -Alien (??) ;;You are checking on me, aren't you? -Cage;; What are you planning to do with that, kitty? -Blueberry plant;; Why are the berries so sad? -Amnesia bottle;; ...what is happening? I can't remember a thing. -Dark Matter Futurama;; It's poop from an alien, also called "Dark Matter". -Carpet;; It really ties the room together. -Tire;; I'm really tired of these things. -Golden Cube;; Currency from an awesome world. -Tentacled Cat;; Distant relative of the famous Octocat. -Brown Snake;; Snakes, Why'd It Have To Be Snakes? Jones -Alien??;; I don't trust your silly face. -Microphone;; Don't you dare drop it. -Watch Tower;; Henry, I can see you from here. -Nimbus cloud;; Only someone with a pure heart can ride this cloud. Dragonball - Purple Frog;; You done good, Mr. President. You done good. Fractions, maybe - Pumpkin;; Somebody forgot to remove the Halloween decorations. - Old CRT;; Perfect for old games. -Bee;; Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzz bzzzzzzzz -Nunchucks;; Certain teenage mutant ninja turtle likes to use them. TMNT -Dolan;; Gooby pls. Duck meme -Sorting Hat;; Hmm, difficult. VERY difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you? Potter -Chronos beetle;; A living insect, entombed within the device and meshed with the internal clockwork, produces the solution. Chronos -Racoon;; This racoon is not art. -Trashcan;; Nope! There's only trash here. Earthbound -Mime doll;; A mime doll. - Category:Kleptocats Category:Room one Category:The bedroom Category:Item inventory